When Romance Meets Destiny
by Thazt
Summary: Short Story - Yunjae - BL - Our Time -Jaejoong- Dengan wajah yang mendadak bersemu merah, Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku bersedia," gumamnya. Ditempelkannya keningnya di kening Yunho, "Siapa yang akan bisa menolak pesona mu, huh? Siapapun akan mau jika diajak menikah olehmu.".
1. First Meet

**Thazt © Present**

**-Short Story Series :: When Romance Meets Destiny-**

**[Jung Yunho] [Kim Jaejoong]**

**Parental Guide 13**

**Fluff-Romance-Drama**

**AU**

**—-**

**Happy Reading!**

**—-**

Yunho terdiam menatap wanita pujaan hatinya selama hampir 3 tahun belakangan ini ia puja dan cintai secara diam-diam kini berdiri di atas altar bersama laki-laki yang kini sudah sah di mata hukum dan agama menjadi suami wanita nya itu.

Hatinya teriris kenyataan pahit yang baru saja ia saksikan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Wanita nya. Wanita yang ia cintai kini telah menjadi milik laki-laki lain. Bukan miliknya.

Salahnya memang, berpikir bahwa wanita nya itu juga menyukainya selama ini dan dirinya pun tak buru-buru mengungkapkan cinta nya. Kepercayaan dirinya justru membuatnya berada dalam kenyataan ini.

"Kepada Jung Yunho-ssi dipersilahkan," Yunho melempar senyum nya pada wanita nya yang juga tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Tubuh tegapnya yang terbalut jas, bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju panggung kecil yang telah dipersiapkan.

Inilah lainnya yang paling menyakitkan untuk Yunho. Dimana ia harus menyanyikan lagu untuk wanita nya, sementara dirinya sedang bergelut dengan kesedihan yang sungguh menyakitkan.

**o- W -o**

3 Bulan berlalu semenjak hari pernikahan wanita nya itu dan Yunho sama sekali belum bisa melupakan nya. Tentu saja. Wanita itu sudah tiga tahun mengisi relung hatinya. Tak mungkin melupakannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Yo~ Lupakan saja dia, Yunho!" Tepukan Yoochun –salah satu orang yang mengetahui masalahnya- membuat Yunho hampir saja menumpahkan wine nya. Saat ini ia dan Yoochun sedang berada di bar di salah satu diskotik.

"Jika semudah itu melupakannya aku akan segera bisa melupakannya," Balas Yunho sarkastis pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ayolah, kau saja yang tak mau melupakan wanita itu." Tak mau kalah, Yoochun balas menyerang Yunho. Sahabat nya ini perlu ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata. "Carilah wanita lain."

Yunho meneguk gelas wine nya yang ke tiga, "Kau pikir mudah, huh? Aku bukan orang yang tertarik hanya dari bentuk badan mereka seperti mu, Park Yoochun," ujar Yunho sinis sekaligus mengejek.

"Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk..," decak Yoochun sedikit kesal dengan penuturan sahabat nya yang masih dalam keadaan berduka itu. "Sayangnya, kata-kata mu itu benar. Jika tidak, aku sudah menghabisimu saat ini juga."

"Heh." Yunho mendengus, "Sana! Pergilah! Jangan menganggu ku lagi!" usir nya. Malas sekali rasanya harus berdebat dengan Yoochun.

"Sesuka mu saja." Yoochun menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, meskipun ia khawatir dengan Yunho, tapi jika Yunho tak ingin diganggu, maka ia harus pergi. "Telpon saja aku jika kau butuh." Yunho hanya mengangguk dan kembali meneguk wine nya.

**o- R –o**

Entah sudah berapa lama, Yunho terdiam di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Yang ia lakukan hanya meghela nafas. Gelas wine yang kosong entah dari kapan tak pernah ia sentuh. Hanya berdiri di atas meja menemani kesendirian Yunho.

"Api! Api! Cepat, alat pemadamnya!" Seruan kaget sang bartender yang sedang bereksperimen sendiri dengan menggunakan api yang sekarang malah berkobar membakar sesuatu membuat Yunho memandangi sang bartender.

"Nyaris saja," ujar sang bartender lega.

Krriiiiingggggg!

Bunyi alarm kebakaran dan disusul dengan turun nya air dari atas langsung membuat panik pengunjung yang berada di dalam diskotik.

Tapi Yunho tidak. Ia hanya bangun dari kursi dan berdiri di samping meja bar. Membiarkan air membasahi tubuhnya dan mungkin juga hatinya yang terasa kering.

**o- M –o**

Yunho membuka matanya, merasakan tak ada tetesan air yang mengenai tubuhnya sementara ia masih mendengar air di sekelilingnya.

Sebuah payung berwarna kuning menyapa penglihatan Yunho. Penasaran. Yunho perlahan menurunkan kepalanya hingga matanya menemukan sesosok laki-laki berdiri di sampingnya. Memegang ganggang payung yang melindungi mereka berdua dari tetesan air.

... Yunho tersenyum. Senyuman pertama yang berasal dari hatinya dalam 3 bulan terakhir.

**o- D –o**

**Another Side.**

"Hyung! Jaejoong hyung!" laki-laki bernama Jaejoong yang dipanggil oleh seorang laki-laki lainnya yang tentu saja lebih muda darinya itu menoleh. "Mau kemana, hyung?"

"Aku ingin pergi minum sebentar, Junsu" ujarnya.

"Ohh," Junsu mengerti maksud hyung nya itu. "Have fun, hyung."

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, "Have fun apanya, huh? Minum sendiri ini juga," ujarnya santai.

Lagi-lagi Junsu mengangguk sendiri, "Aku pikir hyung akan minum bersama teman-teman, hyung."

"Aku ingin sendiri kali ini," balas Jaejoong, "Sudah ya.. Sampai jumpa, Su," lanjutnya Jaejoong

"Whiski," ujar Jaejoong pada sang bartender yang baru saja menanyakan apa yang ingin ia minum. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling diskotik yang masih sepi dan hanya diisi oleh beberapa orang saja.

Pandangan Jaejoong tanpa sengaja jatuh pada sesosok laki-laki yang duduk berjarak 3 kursi dari tempatnya berada.

Aneh..

Ia merasa tertarik. Tatapan mata penuh kesedihan laki-laki itu membuatnya tertarik.

**o- MRMD –o**

"Huwaah," Jaejoong buru-buru bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki begitu air mengucur dari atas dan membasahi tubuhnya. Disambarnya tas punggung yang ia bawa dan menarik keluar payung lipat yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana.

Jaejoong membuka payung itu dan menggunakannya. Ketika ia ingin meninggalkan gedung itu, mata nya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya sedang berdiri tanpa berniat untuk bergerak sedikit pun.

Terdorong rasa tertariknya, Jaejoong melangkah mendekati sosok itu dan membagi payung nya.

...Saat itu juga, Jaejoong merasakan nafas nya tercekat begitu mata kecil milik laki-laki itu bertemu dengan matanya.

**:: When Romance Meets Destiny – End ::**


	2. Meet You Again

**Thazt © Present**

**-Short Story Series :: When Romance Meets Destiny – Meet You Again-**

**[Jung Yunho] [Kim Jaejoong]**

**Parental Guide 13**

**Fluff-Romance-Drama**

**AU**

**—-**

**Happy Reading!**

**—-**

Jaejoong menyambar tas selempang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berpergian sebelum ia berangkat ke tempat tujuannya. Satu jam lagi, Jaejoong memiliki janji dengan Junsu dan Yoochun untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe yang dari rumahnya membutuhkan waktu 45 menit untuk sampai ke tempat itu.

Padahal, Jaejoong sudah menolak mati-matian untuk mengikuti kemauan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian itu. Ia tak mau hanya menjadi obat nyamuk yang ujung-ujungnya hanya akan membuat nya iri dengan kemesraan Junsu dan Yoochun.

Jaejoong memasuki mobil audi putihnya dan mengemudikannya menuju kafe yang menjadi tempat janjiannya dengan mereka.

Jalan raya yang tidak terlalu ramai, membuat Jaejoong tiba di tempat tujuannya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya dan menguncinya, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kafe yang terlihat agak sepi. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah kursi untuk empat orang yang berada dekat dengan jendela kaca di sisi depan kafe dan merogoh handphone nya.

"Su, aku sudah di kafe," ujar Jaejoong saat Junsu menjawab panggilan telponnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi sambil menatap ke arah luar.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu." Jaejoong menutup sambungan telpon nya dengan Junsu dan mendesah pelan, "Kenapa aku merasa, mereka berdua akan membuatku melakukan blind date?"

"Awas saja kalau benar!" dumel Jaejoong kemudian.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu dengan Jaejoong yang menunggu kedatangan Junsu dan Yoochun. Rasa bosan nya semakin menguat. "Lama sekali, mereka."

Jaejoong tanpa sengaja menatap sebuah mobil audi berwarna hitam yang baru saja masuk ke area parkir kafe. Aneh. Kenapa ia merasa tertarik dengan mobil itu? Apa karena mobil itu hampir sama dengan mobil miliknya?

Deg.

Jaejoong merasa hatinya berdebar saat melihat pemilik mobil audi yang tadi ia perhatikan keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Meskipun baru bertemu sekali, tapi Jaejoong wajah itu benar-benar sudah terpatri di ingatannya dengan sangat kuat.

Laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang ia payungi di diskotik. Laki-laki bermata musang yang membuatnya seakan tak bernafas saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Jaejoong benar-benar tak percaya ia bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi.

Pandangan mata Jaejoong tak lepas dari sosok tegap yang terlihat sednag menelpon seseorang. Ia mengamati wajah maskulinnya, gestur tubuhnya, dan tubuh tinggi nan tegap yang dibalut oleh setelan jas semi formal.

Katika laki-laki itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk kafe, pandangan matanya mengikuti laki-laki itu berjalan. Dan saat laki-laki itu memasuki kafe, Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Meskipun penasaran dengan keberadaan laki-laki itu dan ingin laki-laki itu menyadari keberadaannya, tapi Jaejoong merasa hatinya belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Kim Jaejoong?" seseorang dengan suara bass yang memanggil namanya membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut.

Eh?

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya.

.Deg.

"Kim Jaejoong?" ulang seseorang itu lagi.

Jaejoong yang masih terpaku dan belum bisa memproses apa yang terjadi, terdiam di tempatnya. Matanya pun menatap tak percaya pada sosok di depannya.

Laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dan memanggil namanya.

"Kim Jaejoong, bukan?"

Snap.

Seakan tersadar, Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya. "Ya, aku Kim Jaejoong," ujarnya pelan dan sedikit terbata. Masih tak percaya.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menyilahkan laki-laki itu untuk duduk, "Oh ya." Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Yunho. Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong bisa merasakan jantungnya siap meledak kapan saja saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan laki-laki itu yang ternyata bernama Yunho.

**_WRMD_**

Yunho memasuki kafe yang merupakan tempat janjiannya dengan Yoochun. Ia berjalan menuju ke kursi yang tadi dikatakan oleh Yoochun. "Itukah?" pikir Yunho melihat kursi untuk empat orang yang sesuai dengan deskripsi Yoochun.

"Kim Jaejoong?" panggil Yunho pada seoarang laki-laki yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Yoochun sudah mengatakan padanya, jika di kursi yang tadi ia deskripsikan ada seorang laki-laki bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sudah menunggu mereka.

DIA!

Yunho hampir saja berteriak keras ketika laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya. Untung saja ia sadar tempat dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang meskipun jantungnya sudah berpacu keras.

Gila! Demi apapun! Yunho tak menyangka akan bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki yang memayunginya di diskotik bulan lalu.

"Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho berusah tetap tenang dan menjaga kontrol suaranya agar tak bergetar saat memanggil nama itu lagi.

"Kim Jaejoong, bukan?"

Akhirnya laki-laki dihadapannya itu mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian berdiri, "Ya, aku Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar suara milik laki-laki itu lagi. "Boleh aku duduk?" tanya nya kemudian. Mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong, Yunho duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang di tempati Jaejoong.

"Oh ya," ujarnya saat menyadari bahwa ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya, "Yunho. Jung Yunho." Lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

**_MYA_**

"K-Kau mengingatku?" Mata bulat Jaejoong semakin membesar. Ia pikir, Yunho lupa dengan pertemuan mereka. Ia pikir, hanya dia yang masih mengigat jelas saat itu.

"Tentu saja," Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya sekali-lagi, "Dan kau masih mengigatku juga?" tanya Yunho balik meskipun ia tahu jawabannya apa.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit dihiasi semburat merah merona, "Ya. Aku masih mengingatmu," jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau di sini, sedang apa?"

"Sama sepertimu, menunggu Yoochun dan Junsu. Dan mereka bilang bahwa kau sudah menunggu di kafe ini."

"Oh," Jaejoong mengangguk, "Jadi, kau itu sahabatnya Yoochun?"

Kali ini giliran Yunho yang mengangguk, "Si jidat lebar itu sudah cerita apa tentangku?"

"Tidak ada, Yoochun hanya mengatakan bahwa ia punya seorang sahabat yang sedang patah hati. Itu saja."

"Dan dia menceritakan alasan patah hatiku, begitu?"

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Tapi, sepertinya saat itu ia akan menceritakannya, tetapi aku harus buru-buru pergi, jadi aku tak mendengar apapun lagi,"

"Maaf, lama menunggu!" Yoochun dan Junsu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping mereka yang tentu saja langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong. "Sepertinya obrolan kalian asyik sekali," ujar Junsu dengan bersemangat.

"Kau tahu," Yunho menepuk pundak Yoochun, "Jaejoong itu laki-laki yang kuceritakan. Dia laki-laki yang memayungiku di diskotik saat itu," Lanjut Yunho. "Benar-benar tak terduga, kan?"

**-When Romance Meets Destiny – Meet You Again :: End-**


	3. Our Time - Yunho

**Thazt © Present**

**-Short Story Series :: When Romance Meets Destiny – Our Time : Yunho-**

**[Jung Yunho] [Kim Jaejoong]**

**Parental Guide 13**

**Fluff-Romance-Drama**

**AU**

**—-**

**Happy Reading!**

**—-**

Yunho menyusuri jalanan batu yang terdapat di sebuah taman dekat kantornya. Sedikit bersantai diantara jam kerja dan pekerjaan yang benar-benar menyita hampir 12 jam kehidupan nya dalam satu hari. Dengan satu tangan yang mengenggam segelas coffee latte dingin yang ia beli sebelum menghampiri taman ini, Yunho menuju ke salah satu bangku taman yangkosong.

Sejuk.

Itu yang Yunho pikirkan saat tubuhnya dengan sempurna duduk di atas bangku tersebut.

Angin sopi-sepoi dan cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas, ditambah dengan posisi duduknya yang berada di tempat rindang. Ia menyesap latte nya perlahan.

Merasa orang yang ia tunggu belum juga datang, Yunho bergegas merogoh smartphone keluaran terbaru miliknya dan dengan cekatan mengetik sebuah sms.

Beberapa menit menunggu, smartphone yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Yunho bergetar,

"Dimana?" sebuah suara halus menyapa indra pendengaran Yunho melalui sambungan telpon yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Dihatimu," balas Yunho ringan. Hanya sekedar menggoda. "di bangku taman yang paling rindang," ujar Yunho lagi saat orang yang diseberang telpon mereka meneriakkan kata 'Yaaaa, Jung Yunho!' padanya.

Yunho kembali menyesap latte nya setelah sambungan telpon itu berakhir.

Tanpa ia sadari, bibir berbentuk hati miliknya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat sosok yang ia tunggu terlihat oleh indra pengelihatannya. "Minumlah," tawarnya pada sosok yang tak butuh waktu lama untuk berada di hadapanya.

Sosok itu mengambil latte yang ditawarkan oleh Yunho dan menyesapnya sambari ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho.

"Kau membawanya kan, Jae?" tanya Yunho begitu sosok Kim Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya selesai merasakan latte yang tadi ia tawarkan.

"Tentu saja," ujar Jaejoong riang, "pokoknya ini harus habis tak bersisa," ancamnya pada Yunho dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna putih ke arah Yunho. Sementara dirinya mengambil kotak makan berwarna hitam.

Mata Yunho berbinar. Tangan nya dengan gesit membuka penutup kotak makan dan juga mengambil sumpit yang sedang diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

"Selamat makan," tukasnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum dan sedikit tersipu melihat Yunho yang dengan bersemangatnya memakan bekal makan siang yang ia buat sendiri.

**-MR-**

Semenjak pertemuan setengah disengaja dan setengah tak sengaja mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu di kafe, Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin dekat.

Bisa dibilang bahwa seorang Jung Yunho sedang melakukan pendekatan kepada Kim Jaejoong. Dan orang yang sedang didekati pun membiarkan Yunho mengakses dengan bebas jalan menuju ke hatinya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri.

Seorang Kim Jaejoong telah jatuh cinta pada sosok Jung Yunho. Begitupun Sebaliknya.

**-MD-**

"Sudah jam segini," tukas Jaejoong. Diliriknya arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "aku harus segera kembali ke kantor."

"Haruskah?" tanya Yunho dengan nada tak rela dan setengah merajuk.

Jaejoong meninju lengan Yunho pelan, "Kau itu seperti anak kecil saja," kekehnya pelan. "bukankah kau juga harus kembali, tuan Jung Yunho? Pekerjaan mu sudah menunggu untuk diselesaikan,"

Yunho tersenyum lebar, "Baik.. Baik.. Kau bisa pergi sekarang Tuan Kim Jaejoong," ucapnya masih dengan nada tak rela. "hati-hati," lanjut Yunho dan menepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong dan mengacak rambutnya.

Tentu saja, hal itu membuat semburat melah muncul di pipi Jaejoong.

"Sampai jumpa, Yunho,"

**-OT-**

Yunho menarik laci meja kerja di kantornya dan mangambil sebuah kotak berwarna hitam. Senyum di wajahnya tak hilang, semakin lebar seiring dengan kotak yang mulai ia buka.

Sebuah cincin sederhana tersemat di tengah-tengah kotak, terkadang berkilat terkena pancaran sinar lampu.

"Wah.. Wah.. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh presdir kita dengan cincin yang sedang ia pandangi?" Yunho buru-buru menutup kotak cincin itu dan meletakkan nya di atas meja. Mata menatap tajam sosok yang sudah menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kau akan mati jika katakan hal ini pada Jaejoong, Park Yoochun!" Ancam Yunho dengan serius.

Yoochun yang tentu saja sedikit bergidik takut langsung berujar, "Aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa reaksi begitu serius?"

"Jangan ceritakan pada siapapun!" ujar Yunho.

"Kau berniat melamarnya, Yun?" selidik Yoochun penasaran.

Yunho mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak akan melamrnya jika aku tidak yakin!"

"Kau menjadikannya kekasihmu saja belum,"

"Tidak perlu menjadikannya kekasihku,"

Hening.

"Kapan?" tanya Yoochun. Memecah kebisuan mereka.

"Hm?"

"Kapan kau akan melamarnya?"

"Aku belum menentukannya,"

Hening kembali.

"Kalau dia menolaknya?"

"Dia tidak akan menolaknya," Jawab Yunho percaya diri. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong akan menolaknya. Ia tahu Jaejoong juga mencintainya.

Yoochun mendengus, "Percaya diri yang tinggi," cibirnya.

**-When Romance Meets Destiny :: Our Time - Yunho :: End-**

Author's note:

Makasi udah nyempatin diri baca ff ini dan yang udah ngereview di 2 chap sebelumnya :D

Mau ngejelasin hal yang sering ada di kotak review.. :D

FF ini sebenernya sebuah short story, tiap chap pendek dan punya cerita yang beda dengan chap sebelumnya makanya di tiap akhir chap ada kata 'end' yang berarti cerita di chapter ini udah berakhir atau selesai. Selama aku nggak kehabisan ide buat ngelanjutin ini short story, ff ini nggak bakal berakhir ^^

Jadiii, ff ini nggak punya sekuel, prolog, ataupun epilog,

Sampai jumpa lagi~


	4. Our Time - Jaejoong

**Thazt © Present**

**-Short Story Series :: When Romance Meets Destiny – Our Time : Jaejoong-**

**[Jung Yunho] [Kim Jaejoong]**

**Parental Guide 13**

**Fluff-Romance-Drama**

**AU**

**—-**

**Happy Reading!**

**—-**

Jaejoong duduk perlahan di sisi tempat tidur Yunho yang dimana sang pemilik kasur tengah tertidur., atau lebih tepatnya terbaring sakit. Ia dengan terburu-buru meminggalkan tempatnya bekerja saat salah seorang maid di rumah Yunho menelponnya dan mengabarkan jika tuan muda mereka sedang sakit.

Pantas saja, pikir Jaejoong. Semalam saat Yunho mengantarnya kembali ke rumah, badan lelaki itu terasa agak menghangat saat ia menyentuhnya.

Dan benar saja. Disinilah kekasihnya berada. Terbaring lemas karena demam yang dideritanya.

Tangannya terulur, memeriksa suhu badan Yunho. Panas. Jaejong harus sedikit berjengit ketika telapak tangannya yang sedikit dingin bertemu dengan kulit Yunho.

"Jae?"

Suara milik Yunho terdengar. Lemah dan pelan. Sepertinya tersadar begitu merasakan sentuhan dari Jaejoong yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Lembut dan menenangkan.

"Aku di sini," balas Jaejoong.

Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya, "Tidurlah lagi," ujar Jaejoong. Yunho menggeleng. "Aku ingin menatapmu."

Hmph.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, "Aku akan kembali setelah membuatkanmu bubur," ujar Jaejoong mengusap lembut rambut Yunho dan tersenyum menenangkan.

Hanya dengusan nafas pelan Yunho sebagai tanda persetujuannya, cukup membuat Jaejoong kembali tersenyum ke arah kekasih hatinya itu, "Tak akan lama," gumamnya kembali. Mengelus rambut Yunho dan mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya.

**-MR-**

Jaejoong kembali memasuki kamar Yunho dengan semangkuk bubur ditangannya. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan mangkuk itu di atas meja nakas dan beringsut ke samping Yunho. Jaejoong menyibak selimut Yunho dan ikut berbaring di samping Yunho. Memeluknya.

"Lama,"

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho semakin erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yunho. "Kenapa? Sudah merindukanku?" goda Jaejoong dengan nada manja.

"Tentu saja," balas Yunho pasti. Balas memeluk Jaejoong tak kalah erat.

...

"Lapar," bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong setelah sekian menit keheningan mereka.

Jaejoong melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho lembut, segera ia beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Dibantunya Yunho untuk duduk bersandar dan ia pun mengambil mangkok bubur yang kini sudah hampir mendingin.

Disuapinya Yunho dengan penuh perhatian. Ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas semua kasih sayang, perhatian, kebahagiaan, dan kehidupan yang lebih berwarna yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong.

**-MD-**

Yunho menautkan jari-jarinya di jemari Jaejoong dan mengecupnya. "Aku mencintaimu," ujar Yunho dengan suaranya yang masih sedikit lemah. Manghantarkan seribu kupu-kupu yang terasa menggelitik tubuhnya, dan Jaejoong menyukai sensasi itu. Sensasi yang hanya ia dapatkan saat bersama Yunho.

"Aku juga," balas Jaejoong pelan.

"Menikahlah denganku,"

"EEH?!" Jaejoong menoleh dengan penuh keterkejutan ke arah Yunho. Tak percaya. Ia menatap mata Yunho, mencari kesungguhan.

Yunho tersenyum, "Menikahlah denganku, Kim Jaejoong. Jadilah satu-satunya pendamping hidupku." Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang masih terkejut. Berusaha memberikan kesungguhan yang dicari oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau..." gumam Jaejoong. "Menyebalkan!" Berkebalikan dengan kalimatnya, Jaejoong justru semakin memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho, "Apa karena aku melamarmu dengan sangat tidak romantis?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Bukan karena itu,"

"Lalu?"

"Karena kau berani memintaku menjadi pendamping hidupmu," Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yunho. Ekspresi Yunho berubah, "Apa itu artinya kau menolakku?" Sungguh! Ia tak mengerti maksud dari kekasihnya itu. Jika ia ditolak, mengapa kekasihnya itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat?

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Bukan seperti itu," Jaejoong bangkit dan menghadap Yunho. Digenggamnya tangan Yunho dengan erat. "Hanya saja, aku tak pernah bermimpi kau akan mengatakan hal itu padaku," Ia menarik nafas, "Aku memang sempat memikirkannya. Bagaimana jika aku dan kau menjadi sebuah keluarga. Tapi aku tak mau berharap. Aku tak mau harapanku nantinya akan membunuhku," Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca, "Apalagi dengan hubungan kita yang tanpa status ini. Harapan ku bisa membunuhku kapan saja. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja kau melamarku. Begitu mendadak dan mengatakannya dengan sangat ringan. Kau bahkan tidak memintaku menjadi kekasihmu!"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar omelan panjang Jaejoong. "Kau membuat kepalaku pusing dengan kalimat mu,Jae," keluh Yunho. "Yah!" pekik Jaejoong pelan. Tak terima. Ditinjunya dada Yunho keras. "Dan sekarang," lanjut Yunho, "Kau membuat badanku terasa sakit," keluhnya lagi.

"Salahmu sendiri,"

"Jae," Yunho mengecup punggung tangan Jaejoong, "Jadi, bisa kau singkat kalimat panjangmu tadi dan menjawab permintaan ku?" Dipandangi Jaejoong dengan sayang. Memusatkan indra pengelihatannya pada wajah Jaejoong yang masih saja membuatnya berdebar tak karuan setiap kali memandangnya.

Dengan wajah yang mendadak bersemu merah, Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku bersedia," gumamnya. Ditempelkannya keningnya di kening Yunho, "Siapa yang akan bisa menolak pesona mu, huh? Siapapun akan mau jika diajak menikah olehmu."

Yunho melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong, "Begitukah?" tanyanya. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Apa itu berarti kau jatuh cinta denganku karena pesona yang kumiliki?" Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

"Kau ingat saat kita bertemu di diskotik untuk pertama kalinya?" gantian Yunho yang mengangguk, "Aura kesedihan mu yang membuatku menatapmu begitu lama. Membuatku tertarik. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran dengan masalah apa yang membuatmu begitu depresi pada saat itu,"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kalau kau tak keberatan,"

"Wanita yang kutaksir begitu lama dan kuyakini juga menyukai ku menikah dengan orang lain. Padahal aku sudah akan melamarnya. Tapi ternyata, ia menikah dengan orang lain. Dan dihari pernikahannya, akulah orang yang menyanyikan lagu selamat untuk mereka,"

Ada rasa cemburu yang terbersit di benak Jaejoong mendengar cerita Yunho, tapi ditutupinya rasa cemburu itu dengan senyuman, "Wanita itu pasti menyesal jika mendengar ceritamu," Yunho terkekeh, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena ia telah melewatkan laki-laki sebaik dirimu," jawab Jaejoong tegas, "Dan ternyata, akulah orang yang bisa mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Jung Yunho setelah patah hati tragis yang dialaminya," tawa Jaejoong pelan.

"Bertemu denganmu mungkin sudah ditakdirkan untukku. Kemunculanmu di hidupku sepertinya memang untuk membuat hidupku menjadi lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Membuatku lebih bisa menemukan diriku yang sebenarnya. Kim Jaejoong adalah pelengkap hidup seorang Jung Yunho," urai Yunho panjang. Merasa benar-benar merasakan sebuah keberuntungan yang sangat besar dalam hidupnya.

"Dan kau juga sepertinya orang yang ditakdirkan untukku, sebagai seseorang yang mengisi kekesongan hati yang kurasakan selama ini. Bersamamu, hatiku selalu terasa penuh, hingga tak ada ruang kosong lagi. Aku siap menjadi pelengkap hidupmu, karena kau juga pelengkap hidupku," balas Jaejoong.

Mereka bertukar senyum. Menyelami mata masing-masing. Menghantarkan rasa cinta yang tak habis-habisnya mereka rasakan.

"Aku baru menyadari satu hal," Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan jengah, "Huh?" Yunho mengernyit melihat ekspresi wajah jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Menjadikan seseorang yang kau sukai sebagai kekasihmu sepertinya memang bukan sifatmu,"

"Errr.." Yunho tampak berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin saja," ujarnya lagi. "Tapi yang aku syukuri dari hal itu, aku bisa menemukan dirimu. Menemukan yang sudah ditakdirkan untukku." Bersamaan dengan kata terakhirnya, Yunho mencondongkan wajah nya ke arah Jaejoong, dan meraup bibir milik Jaejoong dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Mengalirkan kembali rasa cinta dan terima kasihnya pada sanga pemilik bibir yang tengah ia nikmati itu.

"Terima kasih karena telah memilihku, Jae,"

**:: When Romance Meets Destiny – Our Time : Jaejoong :: END ::**

Thazt's note:

Hal pertama yang bisa kulakukan selesai bikin ff ini adalah ngakak guling-guling.. lol

Aku gak tahu bisa dapet itu kalimat-kalimat darimana, aku gak tahu apa yang kupikirin waktu bikin ini ff.. bisa dikatakan ini sepenuhnya salah novel the sweet sin (ada yang udah baca juga?). Gara-gara itu novel, ff ini bisa selesai dengan kalimat-kalimat puitis itu.. XD

Aduh,

Udah ah.. notenya ga boleh kepanjangan.. :D

-makasi buat yang udah baca ff ini.. :D


End file.
